


Old Flames Should Never Reignite

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Hi~ I'm glad your requests are open again! Can I request ex-agent male s/o and Gabriel never getting together pre-fall - Reaper finds out that s/o used to have a crush on him but since Gabe "died", s/o moves on instead and Reaper looks for him?"





	Old Flames Should Never Reignite

You.

You.

You.

 

Lately you’re all Gabriel’s been able to think about. It’s been years since he’s thought of you. You were nothing exceptional. Just another foot soldier under Overwatch. Someone just mediocre enough to get into Blackwatch. Honestly, back then, he didn’t think anything of you.

 

Sure he knew about your crush on him. It was cute, but he certainly didn’t think about giving you the time of day. At the end of the day all your crush was to him was another way to stroke his ego. 

 

Thinking about his past, about a time before he was The Reaper, is something he hates. That’s why. That’s got to be why you’ve been on his mind ever since he’d seen you. 

 

It hadn’t been intentional. A Talon mission gone awry as Overwatch forces quickly got on the scene, but you weren’t Overwatch. No, it would seem that nowadays you were done with all that, and he couldn’t blame you. You were a civilian now, one who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

 

That had been a week ago. 

 

He hadn’t been able to get you out of his head sense. 

 

It’s gotten so bad he’s taken to following you in his free time. Wraith form made that a lot easier, it was almost pathetic how down your guard was, you had been in Overwatch for God’s sake. 

 

Still, your lack of awareness worked in his favor.  

 

After all he got to watch you. And watch you he did. He watched you often. 

 

His favorite thing to watch was the way you interacted with your boyfriend. He’s nothing to scoff at, certainly not anything worth your time. But Gabriel still finds himself unable to stop watching the way the two of you interact with each other.

 

The more he watches the more he thinks about how it should be him you’re holding in your arms. It should be him who’s getting all your love.

 

You loved him once after all. You could love him again. 


End file.
